dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
This Hour Has America's 22 Minutes/Spoofs
RKO Network was spoofed several times on the program. *RKO Kids was spoofed several times on the program. *Stand Up Comedy News Channel was spoofed several times on the program. *''Matchyoursock.com was spoofed on the program. *RKO National News'' was spoofed several times on the program. *''Wake Up America'' was spoofed several times on the program *''The Week in Review'' was spoofed several times on the program. *The 1977 and the 2002'' Top Gear UK'' were spoofed sometimes on the program as Top Deere. *''The Powerpuff Girls'' was spoofed on episodes of the program from 1998 until 2004 as The Sillypuff Playing Cards. *''Cow and Chicken'' was spoofed on episodes of the program from season 2 until season 4 was Bear and Dog. *''Johnny Bravo'' was spoofed on episodes of the program from season 2 until season 9. *''Dexter's Laboratory'' was spoofed on episodes of the program from season 1 until season 3 and again from season 6 until season 8 as Dumb-Dumb's Stupid Lab Center. *''Goof Troop'' was spoofed on the first two seasons of the program as Star Troop. *''Bobby's World was spoofed in the first two seasons of the program as ''Captain's World. *The UK version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? was spoofed on the program starting on season 4 as Who Wants to Be a Ratillionaire?. *''The Oprah Winfrey Show'' was spoofed on the program as The Chuck Doggy Show. *''The Jerry Springer Show'' was spoofed on the program as The Woody Jay Show. *''The Sally Jessy Raphael Show'' was spoofed in the first six seasons of the program as The Smasho Jane Thomas Show. *''The Maury Povich Show'' was spoofed in the first two seasons of the profram as The Mama Pauline Show. *''Maury'' was spoofed in the program since season 3 as Mama. *''America's Next Top Model'' was spoofed on the program starting on season 8 as Princesses' Next Top Model. *''The Bachelor'' was spoofed, alongside The Bachelorette, on the program as The Metrolor. *''The Bachelorette'' was spoofed, alongside The Bachelor, on the program as The Metrolorette. *''Will & Grace'' was spoofed on the program from seasons 3 to 9 as Bill & Trace. *''Mysteries of the Bible'' gets spoofed in the first three seasons of the program as Mysteriles of the Barble. *''Super Mario World was spoofed on the program as ''Super Wario World. *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' was spoofed on the second season of the program as The Super Wario Bros. Super Cash!. *''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' was spoofed on the third season of the program as The Adventures of Super Wario Bros. 3. *''Donkey Kong Country'' was spoofed on episodes of the program from season 2 and again in season 4 as Molly Lamb Country. *The Donkey Kong Country theatrical trailer gets spoofed in a 2004 episode of the program and the DVD trailer gets spoofed in a 2005 episode of the program. *''Frogger'' was spoofed on the first season of the program as Trogger. *''Inspector Gadget'' was spoofed in the program as Binspector Gadget. *''Popeye the Sailor'' was spoofed on the first eleven seasons of the program as Jackie the Big Ape. *''Tom and Jerry'' got spoofed on episodes of the program from seasons 2 to 6 as Catzoo and Dardkay. *''The Terminator'' gets spoofed in a 1996 episode of the program as The Terdexarator. *''Groove Squad'' was spoofed on a 2003 episode of the program as Disco Squad. *''Carpet the Musical'' was spoofed several times on the program. *The 1994 20th Century Fox logo gets spoofed in the beginning of some 1996, 2000, 2006 and 2008 episodes of the program as 20th Century Bees. *The 2005 Blue Sky Studios logo gets spoofed at a beginning of a 2006 episode of the program as Blue Pond Studios. *The 1990 Walt Disney Pictures logo gets spoofed in the beginning of some 1996, 2000, 2003, and 2006 episodes of the program as Malt Whiskey Pictures. *The 2006 Walt Disney Pictures logo gets spoofed in the beginning of some 2007 and 2010 episodes of the program as Malt Whiskey Pictures and in the beginning of some 2013 episodes of the program as Whiskey. *''The Library'' was spoofed on the program. *''Raise the Roof Arm Dance Studio'' was spoofed on the program. *''The Feline Bible'' was spoofed on some episodes of the program. *''Chocky the Chipmunk's Allergy Clusters'' was spoofed on some episodes of the program. *''Autumn Dusk Feminine Spray'' was spoofed on some episodes of the program. *''Warehouse Supply Warehouse'' was spoofed in some episodes of the program. *''NachoPedic Cheese-Filled Beds And Pillows'' was spoofed a few times on the program. *''The Church of A'zqr the Eternal Bleeding Jackal Skull'' was spoofed several times on the program. *''Flavonnaise'' was spoofed several times on the program. *''The American Council for Slacks'' was spoofed several times on the program. *''Evan Jacover, Best Friend for Hire'' was spoofed several times on the program. *''Winey Wine'' was spoofed several times on the program. *''Fetus T-Shirts'' was spoofed sevreal times on the program. *''STD Superstore'' was spoofed several times on the program. *''Tim Simian Chimp Mechanic'' was spoofed several times on the program. *''Recipe of the Day Toilet Paper'' was spoofed several times on the program. *''Tampa Bay Sex-Free Dolphin Encounters'' was spoofed on the program. *''Aunt Joan's Drinkable Cleaning Products'' was spoofed on the program. *''Bald Dee's Hair Restoration'' was spoofed on the program. *''Lactose John's Ladies of the Evening'' was spoofed on the program. *''The Backwards Christian Lyrics Coalition'' was spoofed on the program. *''McDonald's'' has been spoofed on episodes of the program as WcDaniel's since 1996. *''Burger King'' has been spoofed on episodes of the program as Sandwich Doofus since 1996. *''Taco Bell'' has been spoofed on episodes of the program as Taco Guitar since 1996. *''Subway'' has been spoofed on episodes of the program as SubPlace since 1996. *''Chuck E. Cheese'' was spoofed on the program as Buck E. Bee's. *''Carp Cakes'' were spoofed on the program. *''E-Coli Diet Shakes'' were spoofed on the program. *''The Young Joseph Stalin Commemorative Silver Dollar'' was spoofed on the program. Category:RKO Network Category:RKO Network programmes